Choices
by capris.twit.1234
Summary: After having a relationship. Gippal started ignoring Rikku for his own work. What will Rikku do? Pairings:GippalRikkuSquall slight YunaTidus and WakkaLulu


**_uDisclaimer: I don't own FFX or any of its characters._**

**_A/N: Hi guys it's Gella, my first time here in Fanfiction so please no flames! Thanks! _**

_**Love is just a chance we take**_

"Hi Gippal!"

A hyperactive girl with light green eyes and blonde hair said.

"Oh, hi there Rikku."

Replied by a blonde haired guy with an eye patch in his left eye (A/N: am I correct his eye patch is at his left eye?) and has green eyes.

"Hey Gippal wanna go with me, Yuna and Lulu at the mall?"

"I'm sorry Rikku but I have to answer some problems with my club mates and as leader of the club I have to do this..." Gippal replied while looking at some papers at his desk.

"Gee, what kind of a boyfriend are you?" Rikku muttered under her breathe.

Your right! Rikku and Gippal had a relationship after Tidus proposed to Yuna.

"You were saying something Rikku?" Gippal asked his eyes still fixed on the papers at his table.

"No! I mean nothing . . . well I'll be going now Yuna and Lulu are waiting for me at some restaurant. See you!"

Rikku said as she bid goodbye to Gippal and Gippal nodded as a reply.

Outside +

'Really, he has no time for his very own girlfriend! He'd rather stay at his table looking at some stupid papers that is pilled on his desk for the whole freaking day!'

Rikku thought as she shouted mentally through her mind. She kept her head down so she didn't know that she was about to . . .

"Ouch!" Rikku exclaimed as she was seated on the floor. "watch where your going! You – '' she stopped as she saw the person she bumped to "Squall?" Rikku added as she saw Squall rubbing the left side of his head.

"Gee Rikku, you bump so hard."

Squall said continuing to rub his head and Rikku went over him.

"I'm really so sorry Squall! I wasn't looking where I was going and I have an errand to go and, and" Rikku panicked as she was stopped by . . .

"No, its ok Rikku I understand."

Squall said as he tried to stand.

"Really? Thanks Squall! Oh yeah I forgot I have to meet up with Yuna and Lulu! See you later!" Rikku said as she bid goodbye and Squall waved his hands to her.

Streets / Rikku's pov. +

I am now running for my life trying not to be late for Yuna and Lulu like it depends on my life oh! How ironic is that? It did really **DID **depend on my life!

Once I caught sight of them in front of a restaurant I waved so that they could see me. I really was nervous by that cause I saw Yuna with hands on her hips and Lulu with her arms crossed in her chest. 'this one bad day, goodbye life I shall feel the wrath of a raging Yuna and Lulu' I thought as I gulped.

"Oh, hi guys!" I smiled nervously at them while waving my hand.

End of pov.

"Rikku . . ."

A girl with bi-colored eyes said seriousness on the town of her voice.

"Y – Yes?"

Rikku asked nervously.

"Your late . . . and that's the 5th time this week . . . is there anything troubling you?" in Yuna's tone of voice now show concern and Rikku sighed to relief mentally.

"Nothing . . . its just . . . nothing . . ."

Rikku replied as she smiled a little hoping that her friends wouldn't notice her sadness.

"I know that something is wrong . . ." A woman with black hair and black eyes said as she went over to them.

"Lulu is right, I'm sure there is something bothering you."

Yuna said as she tapped Rikku's shoulder as Rikku nodded.

"Mind telling us what is wrong?" Lulu asked Rikku.

"Okay . . ." Rikku replied. "tell us the whole story inside the restaurant. Let's have some shake so that Rikku will explain." Yuna suggested as Rikku and Lulu replied in agreement.

Inside the restaurant +

Rikku told them all about Gippal, who doesn't have any time for her and he'd rather be with his table and stare at the stupid papers on his desk.

"Why did he even tell you to be his girlfriend when at the same time he'll just be with his so called work?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know but I have one suggestion for that problem . . ." Lulu said as she sipped in her shake.

"and that will be?" Rikku asked curious about Lulu's answer.

"Break up with him."

Silence flowed to the whole table where the girls were seated.

"Break up with him! Are you insane! I can't . . . I . . I . . ." Rikku shouted.

"I agree to Lulu's suggestion." Yuna said as she took a sip on her shake.

"Not also you Yunie . . ." Rikku said looking at her two friends.

Lulu looked at Rikku's eyes.

"Rikku cant you get it? Its been 2 weeks since you an Gippal had a relationship. 2 weeks when he started giving more attention to his work than you! And don't tell me that you are not mad at him right now!" Lulu told her which made Yuna nod.

"I . . . uh . . . your, your right . . ."

Rikku said giving up. Lulu nodded as she said some thing to Yuna.

"Rikku, I think it's better if you really broke up with him . . ."

Yuna said looking at Rikku after she talked to Lulu.

"Guys . . .I don't know if I'm ready I mean he's everything to me . . . since he told me he loved me I was so happy that time, but now . . ." Rikku stopped.

"But now its different, Rikku were your friends and he's your boyfriend. Who would you rather choose? Your boyfriend who doesn't have any time for you or you friends in whom you show your emotions, problems and happiness." Yuna asked.

"I'd . . . choose . . . I . . ." Rikku can't choose.

"Don't worry you don't have to choose. But Rikku don't forget that we are your friends we'll be here no matter decision you ever make okay!"

Yuna said as she smiled warmly to Rikku.

"Thanks guys, especially for being there when I have certain problems."

Rikku said as she flashed a smile of happiness to the two.

"Well I think our problem is over for now . . . let's go shopping!"

Lulu said. She was trying to cheer up her two friends.

"Yeah lets go shopping I heard that there will be a concert by the moonflow this coming Saturday let's watch it!" Yuna replied excited about it.

"What about the tickets Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"I made Squall buy 6 tickets for it." Lulu answered. "why 6 tickets?" Yuna asked "nothing!" Lulu replied. It was really obvious for Rikku why cause they'll be bringing Tidus and Wakka with them. 'I wonder . . . if they'll bring Wakka and Tidus that will make it 5, who would be the other one?' Rikku thought. 'I hope it wouldn't be Gippal' Rikku added at her thought.

"Well, wanna start the shopping now? I heard there are sales on fabulous clothes." Yuna said to the two.

"Let's go then." Rikku said as the 3 girls went out of the restaurant.

The Mall +

Rikku was looking at some printed skirts while Yuna was fitting something at the dressing room and Lulu checking at some black shoes.

"Hey guys does this fit me?" Yuna asked coming out of the fitting room wearing a pink off-shoulder shirt with some tan capris.

"It fits you well Yunie!" Rikku said admiring her clothes.

"Thanks for the compliment I'll go change back and pay for this and have you chose your clothes? Let's hurry up." Yuna replied as she went to the fitting room.

"Hey Rikku what have you chose?" Lulu asked.

"Oh me? This." Rikku replied as she showed Lulu a yellow-orange spaghetti strapped shirt below was a mini skirt brown in color. "how about yours?" Rikku asked Lulu.

"This navy blue flared pants and . . . I'm still deciding on what color should I take for my top the white one or the green one." She said pointing at both halter tops folded neatly on one side of the cabinet of the store.

"I advise you to take the white one. Well I'll be going to the cashier now people are starting to line up now." Rikku said heading off to the cashier.

"Those clothes are reminding me of something" Lulu told to herself as she continued to stare at both halter top shirts.

At the cashier where Rikku was falling in line she took a look at the clothes she chose.

Flashback +

_It was the first day of Gippal and Rikku being together so they went to the mall along with Yuna, Tidus, Lulu and Wakka._

"_Yo dude! How's the first day with Rikku?" Tidus asked his eye patched friend as tapped him by the shoulder._

"_Doing fine she's a bit handful sometimes you know!" Gippal said as He, Tidus along with Wakka chuckled._

"_Where are they by the way?" Wakka asked._

"_Inside that store." Gippal said pointing to a store._

_Tidus went to the store. "Oy Tidus! Where you going?" Gippal asked._

"_Going to check on MY Yuna." Tidus replied as he winked and went inside the store._

"_Come on let's go in too."_

_Wakka said as the two guys went inside._

_When the two went inside Wakka went over to Lulu who is choosing between a denim skirt and some dark brown skirt. As Gippal went over Rikku._

"_So what you choosing?" Gippal asked_

"_This one!" Rikku replied as she showed Gippal a white long sleeves shirt with a denim skirt._

"_That's nice, but this fits you well." Gippal said getting a yellow-orange spaghetti and a brown skirt "this looks good in you . . . what's the word? Beautiful" _

"_You have a good fashion sense! Wow!" Rikku replied._

End of Flashback +

"He told me . . . he loved me and I looked good in these clothes . . ." Rikku muttered under her breath "so I bought it . . ." she added to what she said. "um . . . miss . . . its your turn." Rikku brought her head up and saw the saleslady look at her. "oh, sorry about that!" Rikku replied as she put the things she has to buy in the counter.

'I must put away those thoughts . . . I don't want my friends to worry about me, I don't want to add it on their personal problems' Rikku thought as she paid for her clothes and met up with Yuna and Lulu outside of the store.

"Come on, let's take a break let's find a coffee shop." Lulu suggested as Yuna and Rikku replied and went off.

Starbucks Café +

"What will you order mam?" a guy with blonde hair and sapphire eyes asked Rikku.

But Rikku didn't say anything she just stared at the man by the cashier.

Its like the world stopped for Rikku as she saw the guy in front of her. 'he . . .he looks like Gippal' Rikku thought as she was about to touch the man's face.

"Rikku!"

The voice of Yuna brought the senses of Rikku back.

"S- Sorry! Uh . . . I didn't mean something like that . . . I'm sorry . . ."

Rikku stuttered as she looked away.

"We'll just have 3 cappuccinos please kindly serve it to our table. Thank you."

Lulu said as she and Yuna brought Rikku to the table.

"Rikku tell me what's wrong with you . . . you've been acting pretty weird! First you almost forgot that you were to pay for your clothes at the cashier next you almost touched the face of the guy by the counter who kept on asking you about your order." Lulu demanded to Rikku.

" . . . . . ."

"Rikku answer me . . ."

" . . . . . ."

"Rikku please . . ." Now Lulu was pleading (A/N: didn't see that coming)

"I can't forget him . . . I can't forget Gippal!" Rikku said.

"Rikku calm down we can talk about this you know that . . ." Yuna said as she felt tension rising.

"There is no way . . . I could forget him . . . its . . . too hard . . ."

Rikku said as if thunder went through her.

"No, its okay Rikku were your friends we'll . . . support any of the decisions you make"

Yuna replied. She really didn't want to meddle up in people's problems but it's different when it comes to Rikku . . . she's her friend.

"Yuna let's not put up the problem for now . . ." Lulu said.

"Rikku its okay, me and Lulu . . . understand." Yuna said as she patted Rikku's shoulder and Rikku slightly moved her head and nodded.

"Here are your orders mam." A waiter went over them and placed their orders at their table.

"Wait . . . you are . . ." Rikku said surprisingly.

"Yeah, I'm Squall . . . you know that bump still hurts a little!" Squall replied.

Yuna smiled at Lulu and whispered something to her ear. "you know I think Rikku is having a new hope . . ." Yuna whispered to Lulu as Lulu nodded in agreement.

"Hey I just said sorry a while ago!" Rikku said as she playfully punched Squalls shoulder.

"Now you just made another part of my body hurt!" Squall said rubbing his shoulder.

"Want me to do it again?" Rikku said smirking.

"Hell no!" Squall complained as he and Rikku burst into laughter.

"You should have seen your face it looked like you were about to freak out!" Rikku said as she burst again to laughter.

Yuna nodded as Lulu nodded too saying: they are so perfect with each other!

"Okay guys quit the laughing . . . well Squall you said that you work here . . . since when?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah I do its my second month in this place . . . call it work!" Squall relied. "well I have to go to work now, its nice seeing you here ladies." He added and went off.

"oh, he's such a nice guy!" Rikku said.

"Don't tell me you're in love with him!" Yuna said.

"In love with him . . . no way!" Rikku replied blushing a little.

"Awww come on tell the truth!" Lulu said.

Rikku blushed more. "I'm not . . . though he's kinda cute . . ." she again blushed more making her blush more her face . . . crimson red!

"Haven't you heard? Squall's checking out this new girl . . . her name is Dona" Yuna said.

"He what!" Rikku demanded about to destroy the table they were sitting at.

Lulu's eyes were wide open as she saw Rikku's sudden outburst.

"Haha! We got you there!" Yuna said clutching her stomach from all the laughing.

Rikku got shocked at this so she quietly sat down at the table again and looked down and blushed more! (A/N: How many blushes did she do?)

"well anyway, sorry guys I think I have to go now cause you know I need to study for algebra making up for the grades that I have lost . . . ok ciao!" Yuna said as she bid goodbye to her friends and went out.

When Yuna went out Lulu went to the bathroom by that time . . . when she came back . . .

"where's Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"she went out already saying she had to study for she flunked her grades in algebra." Rikku replied.

"I have to go also I'm helping Wakka with something . . . important as he said . . . I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, huh?" Lulu asked.

"Yes . . . don't worry about the payment I'll treat you guys" Rikku said. "thanks a lot I'll pay you tomorrow." Lulu said and went off.

Rikku called the waiter for the payment. She paid for their drinks and she went off.

Rikku's house +

Rikku had her own house cause her father, Cid had some business trip and went out of town. Every month he gives money to her as her month's allowance.

"good thing I went home that fast that I wasn't caught by the rain." Rikku told to herself as she saw raindrops outside the window.

Rikku ran upstairs to her room and changed quickly. After changing she lied down to her bed and thought about what happened during the whole day. Her thoughts drifted on what they have talked about in the restaurant a while ago . . .

"_Rikku can't you get it? Its been 2weeks since you and Gippal had a relationship. 2 weeks when he started giving more attention to his work than you. And don't tell me you are not mad at him right now!" _

"_There's no way . . . I could forget him . . . it's . . . too hard."_

"_Break up with him."_

"_Rikku tell me what's wrong with you . . . you've been acting pretty weird! First you almost forgot that you were to pay for your clothes at the cashier next you almost touched the face of the guy in the counter who kept on asking you about your order."_

Rikku laid on her bed looking at the white ceiling in her room as one last thought came through her mind.

"_But now its different, were your friends and he's your boyfriend. Who would you rather choose? Your boyfriend who doesn't have anytime for you or your friends in whom you show your emotions, problems and happiness."_

"it's hard . . . how could I forget him . . ." Rikku said to herself

"the other part of me wanted to follow my friends while the other, to Gippal . . ." she added.

Thunder striked very hard and the rain started pouring . . . real hard.

"this would be my own decision."

Gippal's office +

Rikku knocked slowly at the door, as she heard a 'come in' from Gippal she slowly went inside.

"oh, Hi there Rikku . . . I' sorry if ever I was busy today the club added some work for me." Gippal reasoned.

Rikku stopped in front of his table head down and quiet.

Gippal stared at her for a while . . . "anything wrong Rikku?" now he was getting worried from the sudden actions of Rikku. So he stood up from his table.

Gippal went nearer to Rikku when he was about 15 inches away from her he was about to touch her face but - . . .

SLAP

Rikku slapped his hand away.

"tell me Rikku? Something bothering you? Did someone hurt you? Tell me!" Gippal demanded.

Rikku slowly faced Gippal. Tears visibly shown in her light green eyes.

Thunder sounds.

Heavy Rain.

Room full of silence.

"I wanna break up . . . with you."


End file.
